User talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dire Wolves Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella hi hi its nightwolf i dont know how to join your wiki so if you could tell me that would be nice oops never mind i found out That's a good insight. I'll surely let you know... SilverFengo 09:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Pages What other articles can we create? 18:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hi I told you I'd look at your wiki! xD Have you looked at the documenary I added? I have it on in the background! I was only looking to see if there was any videos with info and I got more then I expected! WarriorCatz6 03:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply LOL that's what I thought too. That's why I added it xD I guess the only thing to complain about is the lengh. Its nearly an hour :P But it's worth watching cause it's not split up into a million parts and that would take longer to watch (loading the page for the videos) D: Maybe it's there for the wiki's convenience..... WarriorCatz6 03:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've been busy. What do ya think? xD Wolves Hey,I made a page for Wolves Of The Beyond. See You, WolfStar Out! you need some admins on this wiki and some new users also need to edit more Nightwolf14 20:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) oh okay and how did you mess up? Nightwolf14 00:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Faolan. Lach here. Is the Wiki still active. I'm sorry for not being on. I was also on vacation the past five days. Like Night said, there should be more admins, but if you lost your bureaucrat rights somehow, I suggest contacting the Wikia staff on Community Central. They should be able to help you. ^_^ Also, you should change the background. The plain green is kinda boring, no offence. 17:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana